<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Bums and Beach Buns by HauntedClock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297805">Beach Bums and Beach Buns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedClock/pseuds/HauntedClock'>HauntedClock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Furry, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedClock/pseuds/HauntedClock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A raccoon and a corgi are walking through the woods. Where do they end up, and what are they gonna do once they get there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren (renpawbs) &amp; Arlo (renpawbs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Bums and Beach Buns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/gifts">renpawbs</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One spring afternoon, a gray raccoon and a yellowish tan corgi made their way down a narrow trail through a dense forest. Though they each carried a small lunch bag slung over their shoulders as they trekked the path, the raccoon carried an additional, drawstring bag over his pink long sleeve shirt. The raccoon kept his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, perfectly content with his level of activity; meanwhile, even if the corgi's red shorts had pockets, he would have still used his hands to fan himself with the collar of his white T-shirt. The raccoon, despite his lackadaisical movements, maintained a slight lead over the fatigued corgi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me where we’re going?” the corgi pleaded between breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” Ren replied calmly. He looked back at the corgi. “Come on, Arlo. Where’d all that enthusiasm go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably lost it at the same time you lost my trust.” Arlo’s playful frustration came not just from the distance Ren was making him walk. Initially they were walking down a normal path through the woods until Ren decided to peel off at a seemingly random point. They walked for nearly ten minutes with no sense of direction until they found a new path that started in the middle of the forest. Though Arlo was admittedly a little annoyed that he had to walk far longer than he was anticipating, he couldn’t help being intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren giggled. "You’re gonna love this, I promise.” He returned his attention to the path ahead of him and his gray eyes lit up. “Look, see? You can see the clearing from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, the walls of trees were left behind and replaced with open air; likewise, the first path was replaced with shallow, white sand. Arlo moved to Ren’s right and looked out at the blue sea that stretched all the way to the horizon. The best part of this scenery was the complete lack of any other people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a secret beach.” Ren looked to his right. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Arlo said softly. The light that danced on the water was reflected in his dark gray eyes. “How did you find this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren set his backpack down and unzipped it as he talked. “A friend told me about it when I mentioned I wanted to take you out here. It’s a pretty big secret though, so don’t go blabbing about it when we get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo walked up to the shoreline and scanned the area. There was the perfect amount of clouds in the sky; not enough to block out the sky, but more than enough to provide ample protection from the Sun’s harsh rays. The air was still, and yet the temperature was rather cool. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. The sound of fabric flapping in the wind behind him drew his attention away from the scenery and towards Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren placed a large, red and white gingham picnic blanket on the sand. The blanket was big enough to fit at least four people laying in the most space-inefficient formation, which was plenty of room for the two of them. He set his lunch bag at the edge of the blanket but didn’t open it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo approached the blanket and sat down next to Ren. He crossed his legs and put his lunch bag in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Ren asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo raised an eyebrow. “Eating…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren put his left hand over Arlo’s. “The food’s for later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cloud of confusion in Arlo’s mind was suddenly cleared. He knew what Ren was doing. “But I’m tired,” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren moved his hand up to Arlo’s cheek, moving to his knees and leaning forward slightly. “I know. I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo giggled. “You really planned all of this, huh?” he asked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you.” Ren leaned forward as far as he could so that his mouth made contact with Arlo’s. The kiss was gentle even with their mouths parted and their tongues intermingling, but Ren continued pushing forward. He moved his right hand to the space left of Arlo and slowly lowered the corgi’s back onto the blanket. He broke away from the kiss and grabbed the bottom of Arlo’s shirt. He placed a kiss on the corgi’s neck before pulling that white T-shirt off in one motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren continued his trail of kisses down Arlo’s pleasantly plump body. Ren kept his eyes closed for the moment but he could feel Arlo staring down at him with the widest smile the corgi could muster. He kissed Arlo’s incredibly soft chest, squeezing one of the corgi’s nipples while leaving a couple of pecks on the other. He continued his path down the mountain of fur, paving a path of kisses all the way down Arlo’s pudgy tummy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing both hands on Arlo’s shorts, Ren finally opened his eyes and looked up the corgi’s body. Arlo’s face was bright with excitement, with wide eyes and a matching smile. Ren grinned and winked before pulling Arlo’s shorts down, exposing the corgi’s smallish erect penis to the cool air. The crimson, canine cock twitched with Arlo’s heartbeat, sometimes faster. Ren returned his gaze to Arlo’s body. Starting from the head, Ren planted several kisses down the corgi’s dick and sheath, each peck causing the red rocket to jump violently towards the corgi’s belly. A couple more kisses were placed on Arlo’s balls before Ren gently moved the sack out of the way of his next target. One final kiss was directed at Arlo’s taint, but this time Ren took a lick before removing his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roll over,” Ren commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo cocked his head to the side. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a treat,” Ren said with a slight giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo couldn’t help smiling as he rolled his eyes. He did what he was told and flipped onto his stomach. He leaned on his elbows so that his arched back could accentuate his round rump. He wagged his tail excitedly and looked back at Ren with anticipation in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Ren praised as he reached out and gently squeezed the main course. He spread Arlo’s cheeks wide and momentarily admired his view of the corgi’s backdoor. Once he got an eyeful, he lowered his mouth down to Arlo’s butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo gasped as he felt Ren’s wet tongue slide across his butthole. He reflexively tightened his sphincter and pushed his groin further into the ground. He let out a deep breath and relaxed himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?” Ren asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo raised his butt into the air and rested his head on his crossed arms. “Now I am,” he replied as he wagged his behind from side to side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren gripped Arlo’s butt once again and dove in. Arlo rocked back and forth as he enjoyed the treatment he was getting. He felt one of Ren’s hands move from his butt to his twitching cock. Ren gently rubbed Arlo’s dick and ate his ass at the same time. Arlo moaned and sighed with the pleasure he was experiencing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, Ren stopped his assault on Arlo’s senses. Arlo looked over his butt at Ren. He was about to protest Ren’s sudden cessation until he heard the sound of jeans unzipping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren freed his thick, uncut cock from its denim prison. The gray foreskin was retracted about halfway down his dick’s pink head. He was already rock hard and ready to go, but there was one last thing he needed to do. He reached inside of his drawstring bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. He lathered his dick in the stuff then pressed it against Arlo's butt. Gripping the corgi’s waist, Ren sank to his knees and lined himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo yelped when he felt Ren’s hips suddenly crash against his behind. The raccoon had bottomed out on the first thrust. His face burned with a mix of embarrassment and lust. He felt Ren slide out of him, then slam back in again. Each thrust Ren made sent ripples across Arlo's butt. The lube Ren applied caused a wet slapping sound when their bodies made contact, which only served to spur Ren on further. Arlo lowered his face into his arms in an attempt to muffle the sounds that were escaping from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knot of Arlo’s penis popped out of its sheath, and without further warning Arlo reached his orgasm. He let out a low whine as he came hands-free, thick ropes of semen coating his stomach and the blanket below. His ass tightened repeatedly as his prostate worked to expel as much cum from his balls as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren heard Arlo’s whine and felt his dick getting squeezed by the corgi’s ass. Thinking fast, Ren increased his speed tenfold. His thrusts became shallow but quick, his balls slapping repeatedly against Arlo's taint. He relentlessly pounded away at Arlo’s butt with the intent of intensifying his partner’s orgasm. From the way Arlo was moaning even louder than before, he figured he was doing a good job. Once it stopped feeling like his dick was being milked, he returned to a slower, more sustainable pace. Arlo continued to moan loudly, which threatened to push him over the edge. Try as he might, what he just experienced only hastened the arrival of his own climax. He had a feeling the fun would be over soon, so he made sure he would enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m almost there babe,” Ren warned. “Where do you want it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo moaned a couple of times before responding. “Inside,” he mumbled into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wet, smacking sound that echoed across the entire beach reached an apex volume. Ren's thrusts were not only deep and hard but also rather fast. The raccoon's grip on Arlo's waist tightened and he grit his teeth as he powered his way over the edge of his orgasm. He huffed as he exerted himself for the sake of his pleasure. With a growl and a groan, Ren began dumping his load into his partner’s ass. His thrusts became erratic and wild but his dick continued to pulse and shoot his cum. His eyes shut tightly, teeth clenched, his grip tightened even further, his knees shook and his toes twitched as pleasure coursed through his veins and travelled to every part of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Ren tired himself out and simply kept his hips pressed against Arlo’s butt. They were both panting loudly, trying to catch their breaths. Ren leaned down and spoke softly into Arlo’s ear. “You good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo nodded. “Can we just lay down for a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren obliged Arlo’s request and tipped both of themselves onto their right sides. That movement caused Ren’s dick to slide free from its vice. Arlo’s cheeks clapped together several times upon his impact with the blanket. Ren wrapped his left arm around Arlo’s chest and basked in the afterglow with his partner. Their breathing slowly returned to normal after a few minutes of inactivity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo was the one to break the silence. “I’m hungry,” he complained softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled and sought to rectify Arlo’s problem. He crawled over to Arlo’s lunch bag and took out both a turkey sandwich and a bottle of ice cold water. “You shouldn’t eat while you’re laying down,” he advised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arlo slowly lifted himself to sit on his cum- and lube-soaked butt. He rubbed his head as Ren held out his food and drink. With a speed belying his previous exhaustion, he quickly moved to Ren’s face and planted a small peck on the raccoon’s cheek. “Thanks,” he said with a smile. He then grabbed the items out of Ren’s hands and sat back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren grabbed his own food and sat to Arlo’s left. As he twisted the cap off of his own water bottle, he felt Arlo lean against his arm. Ren grinned and wordlessly enjoyed the rest of his date with Arlo.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a gift for my friend renpawbs! Ren, I hope you enjoyed this. Everyone else, I wish the same.</p>
<p>Comments? Criticisms? Feel free to leave either in the box down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>